


Guillotine

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death In Dream, Comfort, M/M, Stalking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason has a nightmare. Fortunately Dick is there when he wakes up to help out.





	Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> request! "stalker jay watching dick undress/masturbate or fuck slade and he slits dick’s throat but it’s all a dream" 
> 
> perhaps not exactly what you wanted but i super liked this! as always, requests can be sent to my tumblr jtredactedsionis!

Jason feels vaguely off and a little dizzy but he still knows one thing for certain; he really shouldn't be here. He only distantly remembers how he got here, honestly. He climbed in a window, had been searching around when he heard someone enter the apartment, and high tailed it to the closet. Not exactly the best hiding spot but his only choice. Jason is thoroughly annoyed. He was supposed to have a half hour before Dick got back.

Instead he can only hope Dick doesn't find him. Jason watches from the closet slats as Dick comes into the room and for some reason, doesn't immediately realise something is wrong. He goes about his business without so much as a double take, putting his things down and stepping out of his shoes. Jason is intimately aware of how loud his own breathing is when Dick starts undressing. He has a perfect, unobstructed view and it makes his heart race. Usually he's a building away, looking through a lens if he's lucky.

Dick tugs his shirt off over his head with a hum and tosses it aside. His beautiful, toned back is already enough to make Jason's mouth water. He turns, showing off his lean chest and stomach, and Jason wants nothing more than to be able to touch him. Even so, he kind of expects the show to end there. Dick starts unbuttoning his pants. Jason can't even formulate a thought to wonder what he's doing, he's too caught off guard by Dick's legs and thighs and ass.

He's so pretty, Jason can't fucking stand it.

Still not done, Dick shucks off his underwear, too. This is the closest and most clear view Jason has had to Dick being naked ever. He's suddenly not as upset about missing out on raiding Dick’s room. This never happens and Jason already has some of his clothes and hair at home anyway. Dick moves around, bending to pick up his clothes again, and rustling around through drawers for things.

Jason swallows and he reaches down to rub his cock a little, trying to disperse some of the discomfort from his growing arousal. Dick has absolutely no idea he's here. He's not even coming anywhere near the closet. Jason's in the clear. He can't believe this.

Dick moves on to do some stretches- still naked. He does the simple ones first, of course, then moves on to more demanding ones. Touching his toes, touching his _heels_ , lifting his leg against his chest, _splits_. God he's flexible. Jason commits everything he can to memory. He regrets not bringing his phone with him; even without video he's going to be jacking off to this for months. He can smell Dick's pillowcase now.

Finished with his stretches, Dick plops down on the edge of his bed and hums contently. Every time Jason thinks Dick’s done with his little show, he's proven incredibly wrong. _He isn't_.

He is.

Jason shudders as he watches Dick pull out a dildo and bottle of lube from his side table. His heart’s racing. Not only does Jason have an unobstructed view, but Dick is lined up perfectly with the closet as if he's giving a show specifically for Jason. He settles back on his pillows comfortably and strokes his soft cock semi-erect. Jason quietly, but hastily, unzips his jeans and pushes the waistband of his boxers down under his own painfully hard cock. He leans his head against the inside of the door as he watches, slowly stroking himself to a similar pace.

Once he's fully hard, Dick takes the lube and coats his cock with it before spreading his thighs and drizzling more down his hole. He slicks his fingers and circles his tight hole with one. The low groan he makes as he pushes it in is heavenly. Dick works his fingers in and then moves to two, easing himself open with one hand and stroking his cock in the other. Jason has to make an effort not to make any noises. He can't believe he's getting to see this.

A part of him wants nothing more than to step out of the closet and help Dick out but he knows that won't go over well. The last time Dick found him ‘creeping’ around, he gave Jason a black eye. While that was sweet and all, and really really hot, Jason doesn't want to cut this show short.

For good reason when Dick moves on to lubing up his toy. It's a decent size and Dick bites his lip excitedly as he rubs the tip against his prepped hole. He groans loudly as it starts sinking in, tossing his head back and curling his toes. Jason has to stop himself from drooling as well. Dick pushes the toy all the way to the base in a single, slow move and moans. It's deep and he loves it.

He could take more easily. He could take _Jason_ easily, moaning and writhing on his cock in pure pleasure. Jason strokes himself faster. Any noise he might be making obviously is unheard by the slick sounds of Dick starting to thrust the toy in and out of himself. He starts slow but quickly builds momentum, fucking himself hard and fast. Dick adjusts to get a better angle, arching his back and twisting against the bed as he goes to town on himself.

Jason watches him closely; his throaty moans and pleasured trembles and curled toes. He wants to come the same time Dick does. The quicker he moves, the closer he seems to be getting. His cock leaks precum heavily and Dick's groans turn to whines. Jason's breathing is shallow and excited.

The sound of the front door opening again snaps Jason out of his stupor. Who-? Dick lives alone, who could possibly be here now let alone have let themselves in? Hastily, Dick pulls the dildo out of himself and grins excitedly as he gets to his feet. No, he couldn't have. Jason _knows_ when Dick dates. He knows _who_ and _when_ and what they _do_ together. He knows when Dick gets together when some lowlives for a one nighter and he knows where to find those lowlives to slit their throats.

Jason doesn't know about this.

“Slade,” Dick greets as he wraps his arms around Slade's neck and leans up to kiss him.

Jason knows Slade, though.

“Couldn't wait for me?” Slade asks, reaching down to palm Dick's ass and slip a finger into his stretched hole. Dick grins.

“I was just getting ready,” he promises. “Now we can get right to the good part.” Anger wells up in Jason as they kiss, hot and heavy and _familiar_. Slade knows exactly how to kiss Dick to makes him moan and his fingers do that cute little clench. They've done this before and Jason's had no idea. Slade _knows_ Dick belongs to Jason.

The two of them stumble back towards the bed and Jason grits his teeth. Dick won't give him the time of day but he'll jump into bed with Slade fucking Wilson? And _enthusiastically_ at that. Slade fingers him haphazardly as they walk and Dick groans for him, eventually turning them around and grabbing Slade's shirt in both hands. He pushes Slade down on the end of the bed and smiles mischievously as he climbs into his lap.

To Jason's sheer rage, he still has a perfect view of what's happening. Dick kisses Slade so hard, he has to brace himself on his hands to stop from being knocked over. He can't stop grinning as he hastily unbuttons Slade's pants and pulls his hard cock out. Jason nearly snorts but stops himself. He expected more from the mighty ‘Deathstroke’.

“Looks like I'm not the only one who couldn't wait,” Dick teases, stroking Slade with both hands. He reaches for the lube and Slade kisses his neck when he leans close enough. Jason swears, Slade looks right at him but hasn't so far, and continues not to, acknowledge that he's here. Dick shudders hotly as Slade bites at his neck and leaves a dark, angry looking hickey there. He's doing this on purpose- taunting Jason.

Dick slicks Slade's cock with lube before tossing it aside impatiently and biting his lip. Slade rests a hand on Dick's waist while Dick holds his cock steady to align it with his hole. Wasting no time, he lowers himself down inches at a time. His eyes flutter closed blissfully and he clenches his fingers in Slade's shoulders as he groans vocally. Slade's bigger than his toy and Dick moans and writhes on his cock in pure pleasure.

“Look at you,” Slade groans. “Shaped to my cock. This is the only way you can get off anymore, isn't it.” That's not true. Jason would have known if Slade was _ruining_ Dick. He never would have let that happen. He never would have let them get this far. His fingers clench angrily against the door.

“Yes,” Dick whines back, rocking against Slade shallowly. “I love your cock. God, it's so deep.” No. No, no, no. Slade ruined him. “Fill me up, please. I want it; I love it.”

Jason pushes his thumb down the blade of the knife in his hand, splitting his skin and causing warm blood to drip down his hand. Slade ruined _everything_. Dick was made for him, he would have seen that eventually, but now- now anything is better than this, better than being tainted.

Neither of them notice when Jason leaves the closet. He thinks they should, he's right in Slade's field of vision, but they don't. Jason makes it quick but it feels like everything happens in slow motion. He grabs Dick's forehead in one hand to tilt his head back and, for a split second at least, Dick is alarmed. It's short lived when Jason takes his blade and digs it into Dick's throat, jerking it across and severing his jugular- and anything else in his way. It's so easy. So _effortless_.

A startled expression comes to Slade's face as he's splattered with blood. He looks shocked, a rarity in Slade's case. Blood clings to Jason's hands, warm and wet and purely _Dick_. No, he recalls, the slice on his finger mixes their blood. Dick slacks under his grip, heavy and limp, and Jason holds his head against his chest. Finally, _finally_ , Dick is all his. Slade isn't going to want him now, after all.

There's an image in his head clear as day, fucking Dick in a Lazarus Pit, watching him gasp for his first breath just to use it to moan for Jason.

Dick’s warm, limp body pressed against him makes him shudder sweetly. Jason nuzzles into the back of his head and kisses him tenderly. The blood just keeps flowing and Jason puts a hand over the gouge to try to slow it.

“It's okay, I got you,” he murmurs. “You'll love me. I can kill you again and again until you do.”

“Jason?” Dick mumbles back groggily. Jason bleary blinks his eyes open. There's a moment where he's trying to figure out why he'd ever want Dick in a Lazarus Pit before he realises dream logic doesn't make any fucking sense. “Are you okay?”

He's rock hard. Wrapped around Dick like he is, his hard cock presses against the small of his back. He can still feel Dick’s blood on his hands and his limp, heavy body in his lap. It feeds an angry, murderous feeling Jason has been trying to cope with ever since his own dip. If the blood wasn't enough, the lingering feeling of sheer _mine, all mine_ fills him with a joy, an _excitement_ , he loathes. Dick laughs quietly.

“Did you have a wet dream?” he asks as he shifts his hips back to rubs against Jason's hard on. More like a wet nightmare. Jason tightens his arm around Dick's waist and nuzzles his neck as he breathes in his scent. He tries to calm himself. “Little wing?”

“‘m fine,” Jason murmurs. He isn't sure where any of this came from, it's so out of the blue. There's a visceral scene in his head still, Dick half submerged in a pit with Jason fucking him as he revives. It makes his skin crawl- and his cock twitch. There's this distant, nonsensical thought that Jason knows he's had before, a long time ago now, that he's far from interested in having again.

Dick being like him-

“Jason,” Dick says, a little more seriously and it pulls Jason out of his exhausted thoughts. He pets Jason's arm softly. “Are you with me?”

“Yeah,” Jason assures. He exhales slowly and nods. “Yeah.”

“Want to tell me about it?” Dick asks.

“Not right now,” Jason murmurs. It's too fresh in his head. He's unsettled enough as it is without having to worry about how Dick will respond.

“Okay,” Dick says. “You want some help with that?” He rubs back against Jason suggestively. Not all of his dream was bad and Jason tries to focus on those parts; gorgeous Dick putting on a private show for him.

“Sure,” Jason agrees. Dick smiles as he rolls himself over to face Jason and reaches down to palm his hard on through his sleep pants. Jason groans quietly, resting his hand on Dick’s hip and stroking his hip bone with his thumb. He flutters his eyes closed as Dick slips both hands into his pants, pushing his waistband down in the process, and strokes him nice and slow. Not only is he painfully erect but he's dripping copious precum. Jason tucks his face into Dick's collar and in return, Dick nuzzles him affectionately.

He's not sure how he feels about Dick being with Slade. Dick dislikes him far too much for that, honestly, but Jason's always found him at least a little attractive. A blurry, dream memory of Dick riding his cock is a far fetched fantasy but not all together a bad one. He ruts his hips shallowly into Dick's hands, tight and warm and concrete. Thinking about that leads to thinking about other things, unfortunately, and Jason's mind is a slippery spiral.

Jason's palm, scalding hot with Dick's blood as he caresses the gouge on his neck. A thought too crystal clear and lucid for Jason's comfort, _now you can't leave me_. Holding Dick under the Lazarus waters.

“Jason,” Dick hums against his head, his thumb flicking slowly over the piercing in Jason's cock. “I love you.” Jason groans weakly and digs his fingers into Dick's hip. “I love you so much.” His hips stutter. “And I always will.”

Finally, all mine.

Jason comes to Dick’s touch with a low, exhausted moan. Dick smiles and he strokes him through it slowly. When Jason lets out a tired huff, Dick moves away enough to look him in the face. He gently touches their foreheads together and Jason shudders as Dick kisses him so fondly.

They go back to sleep.


End file.
